Orange
by aia masanina
Summary: Selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku, Suwa Hiroto, selalu bertanya-tanya. "Hei, Naho, apakah kamu bahagia?" [Suwa POV] SuwaNaho


Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Aku, Suwa Hiroto, telah menemukan berbagai ragam kebahagiaan.

Pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku barangkali tak seberapa. Yah ... hanya sebagai pekerja kantoran dengan pangkat rendah. Tetapi, aku memang bodoh. Bermain bola hanya satu-satunya keahlianku. Bisa diterima di perusahaan semacam itu setelah melalui berbagai tahap yang menegangkan saja sudah bagus untukku.

Tapi, meski begitu, setidaknya aku sudah melampaui teman-temanku dalam satu hal.

Takako, Hagita, dan Azu, memang sudah menyalipku dalam urusan pekerjaan dan penghasilan. Tetapi, di samping itu, mereka masih sendiri. Entah kapan mereka akan mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya. Hahaha ...

Berbeda denganku.

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang belum lunas cicilan kontrakannya, aku, Suwa Hiroto, tinggal bersama istri dan anakku.

Anakku yang lucu.

Dan istriku yang cantik ...

Takamiya—ah, tidak ...

 **Suwa Naho.**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku, Suwa Hiroto, kembali menemuka istriku di sana.

Istriku suka duduk di kursi perkarangan belakang, memandang bulan dalam diam seorang diri. Aku sering melihatnya dari jendela, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilamunkannya, sebelum menghampirinya untuk bertanya apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menghampirinya dengan cara yang biasa saja. Aku selalu mengendap-endap, mengejutkannya dengan memanggil namanya tepat di telinganya, membuatnya kaget hingga nyaris melompat dari kursi. Aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah aku cengar-cengir. Dia pun hanya bisa mengelus dada, dan memarahiku dengan wajah cemberut.

Tetapi, setiap kali aku bertanya apa yang ia lamunkan, wajahnya terlihat panik, dan jawabannya selalu sama.

" _Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."_

" _Beneran, kok. Tidak ada apa-apa."_

Yah, seperti itulah.

Sempat terpikir olehku untuk memaksanya melontarkan apa yang dia pikirkan, namun entah mengapa, hati kecilku berkata untuk tidak melakukannya.

 _Kenapa?_

Aku sendiri tak mengerti.

 _... aku tak tahu..._

 _ **... atau mungkin terlalu takut untuk tahu.**_

Malam ini, istriku kembali melamun di sana, memandang bulan dalam diam, seorang diri.

Aku memandangnya dari jendela, jendela dapur merangkap ruang makan yang gelap. Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini, termenung memerhatikan rambut ikalnya. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan. Aku menghela napas, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu perkarangan belakang yang terbuka.

Kali ini, aku tak berniat untuk bermain-main dengan mengejutkannya.

"Naho—"

Mulutku memutus ucapan. Aku memandang Naho yang tengah tertidur di kursi. Dia tampak pulas tertidur, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tenang. Tangannya bersedekap, seolah tengan mendekap sesuatu. Untuk sesaat, aku hanya mematung, sebelum kemudian berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya lamat-lamat. Hembusan napasnya terdengar pelan. Poninya jatuh hingga nyaris menutupi matanya. Aku mengulurkan tangan, menyisipkan poni ikalnya ke telinga. Wajahnya pun kini terlihat jelas. Wajahnya yang cantik, hingga membuatku menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Bukan apa-apa. Sungguh, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bersyukur bisa mempunyai istri secantik dia.

 **.** _ **.. Tidak, aku bersyukur Naho adalah istriku.**_

... Ternyata aku _tsundere_ juga.

Angin sepoi berhembus, menusuk tulangku dengan hawa dingin yang membuat ngilu. Sejenak aku menggigil. Wajar, aku hanya mengenakan kaos tipis lengan pendek. Aku harus segera masuk, tapi jelas, aku tak bisa membiarkan istriku tidur di sini.

Tak tega mengganggu tidurnya yang pulas, aku berdiri, menyisipkan kedua lenganku pada punggung dan belakang lututnya. Gendongan ala _bridal style_ , sepertinya itu yang pernah disebut Hagita dulu. Pelan-pelan aku mengangkatnya, menggendongnya tanpa ia sadari, sembari menahan udara dingin yang entah kenapa makin lama makin menusuk saja.

Namun, saat tengah mengangkat istriku, sepucuk surat melayang jatuh dari dekapannya.

Aku mengejap, memandang amplop putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Ingin aku mengambilnya, namun tanganku yang menggendong istriku tak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya. Kuputuskan untuk segera masuk, membawa istriku yang masih terlelap, dan mengabaikan surat itu. Semoga saja sampai besok pagi surat itu masih ada dan tidak tersapu angin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah, dan dengan kakiku, aku menutup pintu perkarangan belakang. Sepelan mungkin, agar istriku tak terbangun.

Debaman pelan pun terdengar setelah pintu tersebut berhasil kututup.

Dan istriku masih tetap tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam itu pula, aku kembali ke perkarangan belakang, meninggalkan istriku yang tertidur bersama putra kami di kamar._

 _Mataku langsung jatuh pada satu titik. Amplop itu masih ada di sana, berpindah beberapa senti dari posisi semula karena sapuan angin._

 _Aku memungutnya, membolak-baliknya. Aku begitu penasaran apa isi amplop itu. Bukannya aku mencurigai istriku. Hanya saja ... itu menghantuiku._

 _Mataku terpaku ketika membaca sebaris klausa yang ada di bagian belakang amplop._

" _ **Untuk Takamiya Naho"**_

 _Aku memandang tak mengerti._

 _Oh, apakah maksudnya surat ini ditujukan untuk istriku? Dari siapa? Apa isi suratnya?_

 _Aku membuka amplop yang tidak dilekatkan itu, mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas yang terlipat. Kubuka lipatan surat itu, membaca rangkaian kanji dengan tulisan tangan yang khas._

 _Rasanya tidak asing._

" _ **Untuk Naho Takamiya-**_ **sama** _ **, perkenalkan, aku adalah dirimu di sepuluh tahun yang akan datang."**_

 _Mulutku menganga._

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

" _ **Naho di umur 16 tahun, aku, Naho di umur 26 tahun, memerlukan bantuan besarmu."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Tolong ...**_

 _ **... selamatkan ...**_

 _ **Kakeru."**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Orange**

Orange © Ichigo Takano

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_

Mengikuti _canon_. Saya belum pernah membaca komiknya dan hanya sebatas menonton animenya. Ini adalah karya yang dibuat berdasarkan pemikiran sendiri.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Kado dadakan untuk seluruh _shipper_ SuwaNaho yang senang merusuh di grup, terutama **winkiesempress** dan **SarahAmalia**

(berbahagialah, kalian berdua. Muahahaha— /ditabok/)

 _Selamat membaca._

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu sejak kami saling mengenal.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kami lulus dari SMA.

 _Dan sudah hampir tiga tahun ... kami menikah dan memiliki anak._

Istri yang cantik, putra yang lucu, kedua insan yang dapat dimiliki olehku yang bukan apa-apa ini.

Wajar, aku sangat bahagia.

Aku, Suwa Hiroto, pria yang selalu ongkang-ongkang kaki selama hidupnya, berhasil melamar gadis yang kucintai sejak SMA.

 **Takamiya Naho.**

Masih ingat bagaimana reaksiku di masa lampau, ketika aku datang melamarnya di suatu sore di tepi sungai. Ah, tidak, mungkin itu tak bisa disebut lamaran. Aku tak menyiapkan kejutan, aku tak menyiapkan cincin, apapun. Aku terlalu miskin untuk membeli semua itu, dan yah ... aku juga terlalu bodoh.

" _Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Naho!"_

Sungguh ucapan yang spontan.

Bodohnya aku ini.

" _Ya."_

Gadis itu menjawab pernyataanku dengan lugas, menatap mataku lekat, dan memasang seuntai senyum.

Dan aku hanya bisa membalas tatapannya dengan menunjukkan wajah terjelekku yang pernah ada.

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Aku terlalu kaget. Aku memang mencintainya. Aku tahu, tapi tak kusangka aku akan melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat ... apa kata Hagita dulu? "Tidak romantis"?

Oh, baiklah. Aku, Suwa Hiroto, memang lelaki berhati batu.

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyesalinya. Kalau aku bertemu Hagita lagi, aku harus memintanya untuk menonjokku.

Tetapi, perasaanku sungguh membuncah. Cintaku akhirnya berbalas, setelah menggantung bertahun-tahun dan kupikir tidak akan menemukan tempat berlabuh.

Kami pun menikah, tinggal di rumah kecil dan membangun rumah tangga bersama. Kami pun memiliki anak, dan merawat putra kami berdua.

Keluarga bahagia yang kudambakan.

Sungguh, aku, Suwa Hiroto, memanglah lelaki paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Tetapi, selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku hanya dapat memastikan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan istriku sejak memilih bersamaku.

Selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku selalu bertanya-tanya.

" _ **Hei, Naho ...**_

 _ **... apakah kamu bahagia?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu, Naho!"

Aku berjalan cepat menghampiri istriku yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu depan stasiun, di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang berguguran. Putra kami duduk di pangkuan istriku, bercanda ria dengan memainkan rambut ikalnya. Sejenak aku memandang mereka, dan diam-diam tersenyum.

"Oh, Papa." Dia menoleh dan membalas ucapanku sembari tersenyum lebar, kemudian menggendong putra kami di dekapannya. "Lihat, anakmu nakal sekali. Persis dengan papanya dulu."

"Jangan membandingkannya dengan diriku yang dulu, dong." Aku merengut. Dua kotak minuman yang tadi kubeli di _vending machine_ kemudian kutunjukkan. "Maaf, tadi tidak ada teh. Kamu minum jus jeruk saja, ya?"

Istriku hanya tergugu ketika menerima jus jeruk yang kusodorkan, kemudian memandangnya dalam diam. Aku duduk di sampingnya, menyeruput kopiku sembari mencuri pandang ke arah dirinya. Istriku menurunkan putra kami ke pangkuan, merangkulnya, sembari tetap memandang jus kotak kecil di tangan.

Aku menatapnya heran.

 _Kenapa?_

Ah, ya, aku ingat. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku pernah melihatnya menerima jus jeruk seperti itu. Ditraktir seorang teman, ketika dia kalah dalam adu suit kami semua. Dia memberikannya tepat setelah seorang kakak kelas menyatakan cinta padanya, dan dia memberi kode bahwa dia menerima cintanya dan resmi berpacaran.

Saat itu, kulihat istriku tergugu.

Seolah tak terima, namun tak kuasa.

Ah ... pasti jus jeruk itu mengingatkannya pada teman itu, dan entah bagaimana aku mengingatnya juga.

Ingin aku menegurnya, namun aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya, memandangnya tanpa istriku sadari. Istriku akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dia melepaskan sedotan dari kotak dan menusuk lubang kotak yang terbungkus kertas aluminium, mendekatkannya ke mulutnya dan berniat meminumnya.

 _Din din din!_

Kami bertiga tersentak ketika mendengar suara klakson tak jauh dari kami. Serempak kami menoleh, mendapati sebuah mobil van yang berhenti di depan stasiun. Kaca jendela dibuka, menampakkan wajah-wajah tak asing dari dalam mobil. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan, dan memanggil nama kami dengan riang.

"Naho, Suwa!"

Mengenali mereka, aku dan istriku tak bisa menahan senyum. Kami pun membalas lambaian tangan mereka, dan segera bergegas mendekati mereka yang telah datang menjemput kami.

"Hagita, Azu, Takako!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hagita, Azu, dan Takako berkata kami akan menyusul kami setelah membeli minuman, maka aku dan keluargaku meninggalkan mereka bertiga pergi ke bukit.

Berjejer kami melangkah. Aku menggendong putraku, sementara istriku melangkah di sampingku. Tak ada di antara kami yang berbicara, kecuali putraku yang sedikit rewel. Sepanjang perjalanan kami meniti bukit, hanya terdengar suaraku yang menanggapi candaan putraku, sementara istriku hanya memandang kami tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Setelah melalui beratus anak tangga yang melelahkan, kami pun tiba di puncak bukit.

Taman pemakaman.

Tidak terlalu banyak nisan di sana. Hanya sepuluh, kira-kira segitu. Nisan-nisan itu berjejer di bawah naungan pohon sakura, hingga bertabur kelopak-kelopak sakura di sekelilingnya. Angin sepoi berhembus, langit biru tanpa gumpalan awan. Kami bertiga melanjutkan langkah, memasuki taman menuju satu makam yang sudah lama kami tak kunjungi.

 _ **Naruse Kakeru.**_

Nama itu terukir besar-besar di tengah nisan. Satu-satunya nama yang kami kenal dari seluruh nisan yang ada di sini.

 _ **Naruse Kakeru.**_

Murid pindahan yang bergabung di kelas kami, masuk dalam lingkup pergaulan kami, sahabat kami.

Dia adalah teman yang paling dekat denganku setelah Hagita. Teman terdekatku yang kuseret-seret bergabung dalam klub sepak bola. _Partner_ -ku dalam mengocek bola, _partner_ -ku dalam segala kebersamaan yang melibatkan kami berdua.

 _ **Naruse Kakeru.**_

Orang yang kalem. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu bermutu. Meski suka bercanda, dia sangat berbeda denganku yang suka asal geplak.

 _ **Naruse Kakeru.**_

 _Partner_ sekaligus rivalku.

 _ **Naruse Kakeru.**_

 _Orang yang pernah dicintai Naho._

Aku meliriknya yang berdiri di sampingku. Istriku. Dia memandang nisan itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambut panjangnya yang ikal menutupi seluruh wajahnya, membuatku tidak dapat menangkap ekspresi apa yang tergurat di wajahnya saat ini.

 _Menangiskah?_

 _Menyesalkah?_

Ya, benar. Kakeru mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Dia mati karena tertabrak mobil, di saat baru beberapa bulan kami berteman dengannya, sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang menyangka hal itu. Kami hanya dapat terpukul, menyesali apa yang terjadi tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

 _Naruse Kakeru._

Sekalipun dia adalah rivalku dalam memperebutkan cinta Naho, aku, Suwa Hiroto, juga menangis diam-diam setelah pulang dari pemakamannya.

Aku sungguh menyesal.

Aku tidak dapat menyelamatkannya.

Membuat kenang-kenangan yang baik pun tidak.

Aku malah menganggapnya sebagai rival, sebagai saingan, tanpa membiarkan dia tahu.

Aku selalu memasang wajah ramah padanya, selalu bersikap bersahabat dengannya, meski di sudut hatiku, aku tak ingin dia melampauiku.

Jahatnya aku ini.

Aku sudah menipunya.

 _ **Ada kemungkinan dia bunuh diri ...**_

Hipotesis. Hipotesis yang dapat kupikirkan ketika kami menggali _time capsule_ sebelum kami datang kemari. Berlima kami membuka surat dari diri kami sepuluh tahun yang lalu, surat berisi mimpi yang ingin kami wujudkan, dan membacakannya satu demi satu.

Istriku bermimpi menjadi guru TK, menikah dan mempunyai anak. Yah ... dua terakhir itu sudah terwujud.

Aku di masa lampau menulis kalau aku ingin menjadi pemain bola dan menikah dengan aktris. Yah ... kuakui sebenarnya mimpi yang kedua itu adalah kebohongan besar.

Azu bermimpi menikah dengan orang kaya dan mempunyai kereta. Yah ... impian yang terlalu muluk.

Takako bermimpi menjadi model kelas dunia. Yah ... untuk seorang Takako, harusnya itu tak mustahil diwujudkan.

Hagita bermimpi menjadi dokter. Oh, itu sudah jelas tidak akan terwujud.

Namun, Kakeru berbeda.

Alih-alih menuliskan apa impiannya di masa depan, Kakeru sepuluh tahun lalu menulis kesan untuk kami semua.

Aku yang ramah, Azu yang periang, Hagita yang senang bercanda, Takako yang pemberani, dan Naho yang penyayang.

Itulah kesan kami semua yang dipikirkan oleh Kakeru.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Alih-alih menulis tentang dirinya sendiri, dia menulis tentang kami._

 _Mungkinkah dia tahu kalau dia tak punya masa depan?_

 _Mungkinkah kecelakaan mobil itu dibuat-buat?_

 _Mungkinkah Kakeru ..._

 _ **... bunuh diri?**_

"Kakeru ..."

Ucapan dengan suara pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Nyaris tak terdengar, namun aku dapat menangkapnya. Aku melirik dirinya, yang tengah mematung di sana, seolah mengabaikanku, seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku pasti ... akan menyelamatkanmu ..."

 _(_ _ **"Tolong selamatkan Kakeru."**_ _)_

Mengingatnya, aku terperanjat.

Ada sebuah untaian janji yang diikrarkan di bawah langit musim semi. Oleh istriku, kepada lelaki yang telah meninggal di masa lampau, di samping suaminya sendiri.

Dan hatiku terasa teriris mendengarnya.

" _Aku pasti ... akan mengubah masa lalu."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mengubah masa lalu?_

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa telingaku bermasalah? Kalau Hagita adalah seorang dokter, pasti aku akan meminta telingaku diperiksa tanpa bayaran.

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

 _Tidakkah itu mustahil?_

Kami memang hidup di zaman yang sudah lebih maju, namun tidak ada satupun teknologi yang dapat mengubah masa lalu.

 _Kalau tidak ada cara itu ..._

 _... bagaimana caranya ..._

 _ **... mengubah masa lalu yang jelas mustahil?**_

Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai tanpa ada perubahan signifikan. Kerja pagi, pulang sore, makan malam bersama. Masakan istriku selalu enak, dia bersama putraku juga selalu menemaniku saat makan malam. Tidak ada suasana canggung. Kami tetap berkumpul bersama dan bercengkerama dengan bahagia.

Namun, begitu malam mulai larut, istriku akan menutup diri. Dia pergi ke perkarangan belakang, membawa secarik kertas dan pulpen, dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Aku hanya memerhatikan dari jendela, melihatnya yang tengah tekun menulis, tanpa tahu apa yang ditulisinya di kertas itu.

Namun aku tahu.

 _ **Pasti surat itu.**_

 _Surat untuk dirinya di masa lampau._

 _Surat untuk dirinya di umur 16 tahun._

Bagaimana surat itu dapat dikirimkannya, bagaimana surat itu dapat sampai ke tujuannya, oh, itu semua di luar akal sempitku.

 _Apakah istriku sedang berdelusi?_

 _Apa istriku begitu terhanyut dalam kesedihan hingga membuatnya memercayai hal-hal mustahil?_

Setiap malam, istriku selalu menulis. Menulis beberapa lembar dengan tekun tanpa ingat waktu. Aku pun hanya dapat memerhatikan jendela, tanpa menghampirinya, apalagi mencuri lihat isi surat itu.

 _Karena aku tahu ..._

 _ **... aku, Suwa Hiroto, sama sekali tidak berguna.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"A ... A ..."

Mata istriku membelalak.

Malam itu masih sama. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, istriku tergugu di perkarangan belakang, sementara aku memerhatikannya dari jendela.

Namun kali ini, dia tak terlihat sedang menulis.

Dia tengah berdiri, memegang beberapa lembar surat di tangan. Entah surat darinya atau surat untuknya, aku tak tahu. Dia membacanya lekat, sebelum pupil matanya mengecil, tanda terkejut dengan isi surat itu.

"Tak mungkin ..."

 _Bruk!_

"Naho!"

Melihatnya jatuh, aku langsung berlari ke perkarangan dan berlutut di depannya, menahan tubuhnya yang tengah bersimpuh di lantai. Dia menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, larut dalam gumulan perasaan tanpa memandangku, membuat sesaat diriku tergugu.

"Naho, Naho!" Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Kenapa, Naho? Ada apa tiba-tiba begini—?"

" **Kakeru –"**

Istriku berucap.

" **Kakeru—"** Istriku mengangkat kepala, memandangku dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang telah membasahi pipi. **"Kakeru telah mati ... untuk kedua kalinya!"**

Mulutku menganga.

 _Apa?_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naho?" ujarku balik. "Kakeru memang telah mati, kan? Sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Tidak, ini berbeda!" sahutnya histeris. "Kakeru mati untuk kedua kalinya!"

Aku tergugu.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

 _Dua kali?_

"Tenanglah, Naho," ucapku tegas. "Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu Kakeru mati untuk kedua kalinya? Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

Mulut istriku bergetar, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia mengalihkan pandangan, menghindariku yang meminta penjelasan atas sesuatu yang tak pernah diberitahukannya padaku.

 _Lagi ... rasanya sakit._

"Kakeru ... aku ingin menyelamatkan Kakeru."

Istriku akhirnya menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Aku menulis surat untuk diriku di masa lampau, memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Kakeru," lanjutnya parau diselingi isakan. "Aku menceritakan hari-hari yang kualami sepuluh tahun lalu, menceritakan penyesalanku karena tidak melakukan ini atau pernah melakukan itu. Aku memintanya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahanku, agar diriku yang itu tidak mengemban penyesalan yang kualami sekarang."

Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dalam diam. Perlahan, peganganku pada bahunya mengendur.

"Aku ... sungguh menyesal tidak dapat menyelamatkan Kakeru," isaknya. "Andai aku tahu bagaimana kondisi dirinya, andai aku tahu bagaimana keresahan hatinya, andai aku aku tidak mengacaukan hari-harinya ... bunuh diri itu ... pasti tak akan pernah terjadi ..."

 _Tes tes tes._ Tetes –tetes air mata membasahi pangkuannya. Dia menangis begitu dalam, membuatku tak tahu bagaimana harus menghiburnya.

"Tapi ... diriku di masa lampau gagal, sehingga ... Hiks—" Dia mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Kakeru mati untuk kedua kalinya ..."

Sejenak, aku tak bisa menatap matanya. Aku menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah.

Sekarang aku baru menyadari.

 _Istriku sama sekali tak bahagia._

Meski impiannya terwujud; menikah dan mempunyai anak, istriku tak dapat menghilangkan penyesalan yang dia emban sampai sekarang. Teman kami mati bunuh diri, dan dia merasa bersalah karenanya. Dia ingin menyelamatkannya apapun caranya, hingga meminta bantuan dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu, demi menata masa lalu yang pahit, agar tidak ada penyesalan lagi yang terbawa sampai sekarang.

Aku sungguh tidak peka.

 _Aku, Suwa Hiroto, sungguh tidak berperasaan._

Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu. Seharusnya aku lebih peka terhadap keresahan hatinya. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa memastikan kebahagiaanku sendiri, tanpa mau menelusuri perasaan sedih yang mendalam dari istriku tercinta.

 _Senyum bahagia yang dia tunjukkan selama ini sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi kegundahannya._

 _ **Senyum seperti itu ...**_

 _ **... sebenarnya adalah palsu.**_

Aku mempersempit jarak di antara kami, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang, barangkali dia terkejut. Namun aku membiarkannya, membiarkan menangis di pelukanku, meski menangisi lelaki yang jelas bukan aku.

 _Sakit rasanya._

 _ **Tetapi, inilah kenyataannya.**_

"Naho, kau ingin mencoba menyelamatkannya lagi?"

Istriku berhenti terisak. Dia tertegun.

"Tapi ... aku gagal menyelamatkannya ..."

"Kau bisa mencobanya sekali lagi," ucapku lembut seraya mengulas senyum tipis. "Dirimu di masa lalu sudah menyadari kesalahannya, kan? Aku yakin, dia pasti berniat mengulangi segalanya bila diizinkan."

Istriku kembali tertegun.

"Tapi ..."

"Sekali lagi," tandasku. "Tak ada kata terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya ... Naho."

Terdengar kembali suara isakan dari dirinya. Bahu istriku bergetar. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku, mencengkeram erat bajuku dengan tangan. Dia menangis lebih keras, dan aku menguatkan pelukanku untuknya.

"Huwaaaa ...!"

Baru kali ini, aku melihat istriku menangis seperti ini.

 _Menangis untuk ... seseorang yang bukan aku._

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Kakeru ...!"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan Kakeru."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah ...!"

"Hm." Kembali aku mengangguk. "Kau memang tak boleh menyerah."

"Sekali lagi, aku akan menyelamatkannya," ucap istriku membulatkan tekad. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tanpa bisa dia lihat. Aku menghela napas pelan, terus merengkuhnya yang tak bisa berhenti menangis. Kusadari, perasaanku membuncah. Perlahan, air mataku berlinang, menggenangi kedua pelupuk mata.

 _Aku ... menangis?_

Perasaanku makin bergejolak. Air mataku memaksa ingin keluar. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi. Aku tak boleh menangis. Laki-laki sepertiku tak boleh menangis. Tugasku adalah membahagiakan wanita yang kucintai, tanpa menunjukkan sisi lemahku di hadapannya. Aku sedang merengkuhnya, karena itulah aku tak boleh lemah.

Aku harus tetap tersenyum.

Kupaksa diriku menyunggingkan seulas senyum, senyum yang tak ingin kuperlihatkan pada istriku. Senyum yang pahit, tergurat mengikuti emosiku yang labil. Aku mencoba mengucapkan sepatah kata, berharap kata-kata itu dapat menghibur istriku, menunjukkan dukungan sebagai lelaki yang akan selalu melihatnya dan melindunginya.

 _ **Karena aku adalah suami Naho.**_

"Ternyata kamu ..." Aku terus mempertahankan senyum. "... memang mencintai Kakeru, ya."

Suasana hening seketika.

Istriku tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Semua ruangan di rumah kami gelap. Aku berdiri di sisi meja kerja yang ada di kamarku, berdiam diri dengan lampu belajar yang menemani.

Secarik kertas dan pulpen tertata rapi di atas meja. Benda-benda yang selalu terlihat di sana. Milik istriku, tentu saja, untuk membuat sepucuk surat di perkarangan belakang dan dikirimkan entah dengan cara apa.

Aku memutar badanku sedikit ke belakang, memandang kedua insan yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang. Putraku yang telah lama terlelap, bersama istriku yang terlelap akibat kelelahan menangis. Matanya sembab, wajahnya kuyu. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur begitu nyenyak, membuatku begitu khawatir akan kondisi kesehatannya nanti.

Pandanganku jatuh pada putraku, putraku yang lucu hasil pernikahanku dengan istriku. Putra yang mirip dengan istriku, dan tentunya mempunyai kemiripan juga denganku. Putraku yang masih kecil, putraku yang sangat kami sayang, putraku yang kuharap akan tumbuh melebihi diriku nanti di masa depan.

 _ **Putra yang seharusnya tidak ada.**_

Semua ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Menikah dengan gadis yang kucintai, mempunyai anak dengannya, membangun rumah tangga bersamanya, seharusnya itu tak pernah ada dalam hidup ini. Sampai sekarang, aku merasa semua itu terlalu indah untuk disebut kenyataan, dan yah ... memang itu benar adanya.

Kalau aku melakukan _ini_ , putraku tidak akan pernah hidup di dunia, dan aku tidak akan dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Aku, Suwa Hiroto, benar-benar lelaki yang menyedihkan._

Aku berjalan ke sisi ranjang, duduk di samping putraku yang tertidur. Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tenang. Dia tertidur pulas sekali, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan lucu. Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya perlahan. Rambutnya sudah mulai tumbuh. Rambut berwarna oranye, mirip denganku, dan ikal, mirip dengan istriku.

Perasaanku lagi-lagi membuncah. Aku mengatupkan mulut, menahan diri.

 _Lagi-lagi aku ingin menangis._

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku adalah lelaki dewasa. Menunjukkan sisi lemahku di hadapan putra sendiri sungguh tindakan yang memalukan.

Sembari tetap berusaha menahan emosi, aku membungkukkan badanku, mencium dahi putraku perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun.

 _(Maafkan Papa ... anakku ...)_

Setelah mengecupnya dan menegakkan badan, aku melirik istriku. Istriku tidur menyamping, menghadap putraku yang terlentang. Meski terlihat kuyu, namun wajahnya juga terlihat damai. Kelihatannya perasaannya sudah kembali ringan, dan aku tahu, dia pasti sudah menemukan ambisi baru untuk mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan.

 _ **Aku mencintai istriku.**_

 _ **Istriku yang mencintai pria lain ...**_

 _ **... sejak dahulu kala, sama seperti waktu aku mencintainya.**_

Esok hari, semua akan berubah. Perubahan yang begitu dramatis. Kehidupan impian yang tengah kujalani ini akan berangsur lenyap, seolah tak akan pernah terjadi.

 _Namun, aku merelakannya._

 _ **Karena inilah ... kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.**_

Ke depannya, aku akan melepaskan Naho ...

 _... gadis yang begitu kucintai._

Malam ini, aku masih menjadi suaminya. Malam ini, aku masih menjadi orang yang berhak mendampingi hidupnya. Malam ini, aku masihlah menjadi orang yang membangun rumah tangga bersamanya.

Karena itu, apakah aku diizinkan melakukan satu hal?

Sebelum aku menulis surat itu, sebelum aku melepaskan semua kehidupan ini, bisakah aku diizinkan melakukan satu hal sebagai suami dari dirinya?

Perlahan, aku beringsut hingga merapat pada putraku, mendekati istriku yang tertidur begitu lelap. Kubungkukkan badanku perlahan, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, dan mencium istriku perlahan.

 _Putraku ..._

 _Istriku ..._

 _Dan diriku di masa kini ..._

 _ **Sayonara.**_

 _ **Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi tanpa ada penyesalan kembali di hati.**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Untuk Suwa Hiroto di masa lampau, perkenalkan, aku adalah dirimu di sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.**_

 _ **Hiroto di umur 16 tahun, aku, Hiroto di umur 26 tahun, memerlukan bantuan besarmu."**_

.

.

.

" _ **Tolong ...**_

 _ **... buat Kakeru dan Naho ...**_

 _ **... bahagia."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Tolong timpuk saya. Seharusnya saya menyelesaikan _essay,_ tapi malah buat ini dan selesai dalam beberapa jam. Ah ... saya sama sekali nggak punya ide untuk _essay_ saya. Tolong semangati, dong. /nggak/

Yak, ini kado dadakan untuk orang-orang yang kusebutkan di atas. Tak ada alasan khusus, sih. Biar dinotis aja. /ditimpuk/

Btw, saya masuk _squard_ #TeamSuwaNaho. Arn. jangan suudzon lagi, ya. /eh

Silakan tinggalkan sepotong _review_ dan baca bagian di bawah. Salam~

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog**_

Musim demi musim berganti. Sekarang telah memasuki liburan musim panas.

Dulu, semasa sekolah, aku pasti akan menikmati saat ini. Namun jelas, di umurku yang sekarang aku tak akan dapat merasakannya lagi.

Aku melangkah melewati trotoar di pusat kota, berbaur dalam keramaian di bawah cuaca yang terik ini. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis. Entah berapa suhu saat ini hingga bisa menjadi sepanas ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen agar bisa mendinginkan diri di bawah AC.

Ah, sial. Keuanganku sedang seret. Aku bisa mati membayar harga listrik nanti. Pekerjaan paruh waktuku sebagai pegawai di restoran benar-benar tidak mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku. Untung saja aku belum menikah. Entah apa jadinya kalau aku mempunyai istri dan anak. Pasti aku akan dicap sebagai lelaki tak becus karena telah menyeret mereka dalam hidupku yang serba kekurangan.

Tenggorokanku mulai terasa kering. Aku mengeluarkan minuman dingin dari kantong plastik yang kutenteng. Sambil terus berjalan, kubuka tutup botol air putih itu, dan kemudian meminumnya sekaligus dengan sekali teguk.

 _Duk!_

"Ah, maaf," ucapku spontan ketika badanku menyenggol bahu seseorang. Untung saja aku tidak tersedak dan memuntahkan air minumku sendiri. Aku melirik sekilas, mencoba mencari orang yang bertabrakkan denganku, namun tampaknya dia telah hilang ditelan keramaian.

Aku akhirnya tidak memedulikannya lagi. Aku terus berjalan menembus keramaian, seorang diri, di bawah langit musim panas yang biru jernih sejernih laut Izu itu. Telingaku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh. Aku terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkannya sama sekali. Langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat, seolah mengejarku yang terus berjalan tanpa meliriknya.

" _Ano!_ "

 _Grep._

Tangan kananku yang bebas digenggam seseorang dari belakang. Aku spontan menghentikan langkah, menolehkan kepala melihat siapa yang menggenggam tanganku. Gadis itu menggenggam tanganku yang berkeringat. dia mengatur napasnya yang memburu, kemudian dia menatapku lekat.

Dan mataku membulat menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Ano ... Hiroto-**_ **kun ...**

 _ **Masih ingat aku?**_

 _ **Aku Takamiya Naho ..."**_

 **.**

" _ **... Aku ... telah kembali."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **fin**_


End file.
